Talk:Close Encounters/@comment-24349541-20140122154939
Emily is at like a low point right now, the same as after Maya's death, and "Alis body" being found, everybody deals with that type of stress differently. What I have noticed is that Emily rather tries to be alone and pushes people off, and flipps out at little things since she doesnt know how to deal with it and becomes vulnerable. Give her a break!! She is the most emotional/sentimental of the group, and the one that indeed cares more about Ali and was inlove with her for a long period of time!And really I think even though Spencer was trying to "protect her", seeing that Emily had asked Spencer to leave her alone, Spencer should have put Emilys wantings on top of her concern. Dont get me wrong! Spencer is my favorite character but in this moment I think she shouldnt have done that, or at least should have kept quiet and not done any sound. I think Spencer did that on purpose to scare Ali off, because she is afraid of losing Emily to Ali. I too think Emily should start thinking about whats best for her and her friends and not go to dangerous places, and she should start thinking about how Ali was and not trust that easily in general, she should have listened to Spencer about Shana, but right now Emily is falling inlove with Ali again so she is in a cloudy spot and I dont blame her, since its a difficult time right now for her... Whereas with Ezra, I think that Ezra is a double agent and that he is trying to help Ali, but what the producers are doing is that they are putting Ezra in this creepy way, so we think he is A and a lot of other "coincidences" but I think they do that so when the A team is finally revealed we will have a shocker of who A is, and at the end I think that Ezra is in the A team, maybe possibly even financing it, but he is doing that to use the resources to find Ali before Uber A does, and misslead Uber A. Maybe he isnt even in the A team, but he has his own Ali Lair in the cabin or maybe Ali lives there. So the ones that are trying to find Ali first are the Liars, Ezra, A-team... And thats why she doesnt know who to trust since many people are after her but for different reasons, and she doesnt know which ones are the true.. Please dont judge I am not neither in Spencers team (even though I love Spencer and I dont want her hurt in any way, and I didnt like the way Toby talked to her as if it was she the one that initially wanted to find out about Marion, counting how much effort Spencer put into toby) and Im neither on the Emily team (I would maybe go with Spencer but seeing how difficult it is for Emily to deal with it, and counting that she is/was inlove with Ali and Ali was her first love for a long time, and that Emily was the one that cared most about her, I think people should give her a break) I am SUPER confused about Ezra, he is really misterious and I do think Ezra put the knife, because if he is truly on the A team, then Jake is a problem, since he is telling everything to Aria, and Ezra doesnt want to lose his clueless girlfriends. Again please dont judge this is my opinion on the moment!!!